


Intrusion

by TangentDreams2



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Shapeshifting, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentDreams2/pseuds/TangentDreams2
Summary: The most beautiful of nights can hide the most deplorable creatures. Expelling from the shadows to terrorise their prey. Amy soon discovers the horrors that prowl the night. Especially when they enter her home.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Intrusion

Soothing sounds of the night orchestrated a harmonious lullaby to bring the most active of creatures to slumber; the faint chirping of a cricket enthusing a calming rhythm, aided by the songs of the unresting flickie birds taking shelter in the whispering trees.

The songs of night married the serene sky of midnight blue. Aglow were the stars, untouched by the distant city lights. An infinite blanket of ancient lights stretched above the heads of the Mobians to ease them into sleep.

But the night sky and it's hypnosis could not bring the pink hedgehog to rest. Beyond zero hours, the heroine lay on her stomach, on the comforts of her white, silk covers adorning her widespread bed.

Her room was illuminated from the hanging chandelier up high, bringing attention to the high-end luxury furnishings of white and pink she had decorated her private quarters with. Thoroughly modern and princess inspired. Pretty and prim.

No, sleep was not on her agenda for the time being. Upon witnessing the flash of her pad, she received an inner burst of energy. The heart stealing, blue boy was seeking her company. To deny such an opportunity for the sake of mandatory body functions was unacceptable.

"Sonic The Hedgehog. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She smiled a croquette smile at the man, her stretched lips growing to his more bashful grin.

"Can't I call my friend to check up on her without needing a reason?" He questioned.

"When it's currently 1:03am here, yeah. Definitely need a reason."

"Geez. It's that late over there? My bad." He chuckled softly, only just realising she was adorned in a red nightdress.

She giggled to his rueful smile, acknowledging his typical scratch of the head to express his contrition. "It's okay. Since it's you, you have my undivided attention." She winked at him, giggling once more to see him shake his head, nonetheless smile back at her. "Where are you anyway? On a beach?"

"Adabat." He answered her, showing her the surrounding environment. He stood in the tropics of the utopia that was Adabat. Lands covered in a soft gold grains of enriched minerals, all of which dazzled under the beaming sun. In Sonic's silence, she could hear the hush of the ocean. The rich azure liquid splashing onto the shores of the coast. A beautiful getaway location.

A getaway which seemed to involve both Knuckles and Tails. She caught a glimpse of the pair waiting around, watching the low tide as Sonic engaged in conversation over the Miles' Electric pad with the fourth member of the team. She frowned.

"Hmm... I see this is a boy's vacation... Shame I didn't fit that category." She said, deliberately sounding petty as she spoke.

Turning the camera back to himself, Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, his mannerisms showing his bashfulness, unlike his poised tone of voice. "It didn't start off that way. Tails and I are on the search for a chaos emerald nearby. Knuckles just happened to be here, looking for one of the master emerald shards."

She continued her pettiness. "Still. My invite must've gotten lost..." She pouted.

Her crush sighed, looking up from the pad to his friends before he walked further down the beach, keeping his back to them. "If you want, I can take you somewhere on my next detour?"

It took a moment before she responded. He looked down at the screen to ensure their connection hadn't been lost. Instead, he witnessed a dumbstruck Amy staring back at him, mouth agape and eyes wide. He raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Uh, you good, Ames?"

"You're gonna take me on a getaway?" She asked, bewildered by the possibility. "Like, just you and me?"

"On two conditions." He quickly interjected. "One, you tell _no one_ about it. And two, you don't perceive this as an offer for a romantic vacation."

A smirk formed on her lips. "Oh Sonic, you're such a romantic."

"No. No, this is not a romantic offer. It'll just be two friends, going on a trip together!" He stated, blushing deeply.

"Uh, huh... Because that's totally what we are... Two friends. Two, oh-so-casual, friends." She said sarcastically, still possessing flirtation in her voice.

"Yep. You guessed it."

"Funny..." She placed her finger to her chin, pretending to be confused. "I could've sworn I saw you in my bed last week."

His features loosened, his sockets bringing his eyes outward to assist his hanging jaw. The red hue across his cheeks had surprisingly darkened, showing a now scarlet blush. The sight of his flustered self caused her burst into a fit of laughter.

"You swore to never bring that up!" He reprimanded her.

"Sorry. It's just kinda hard to forget your arms around me... Your strong, protecting arms."

"Amy..."

"And how can I forget how close we were. My body against yours, our body heat becoming one... And let's not forget your-"

"That was my bone!"

"Oh yeah it was." She too found herself blushing.

"No! My leg bone... That was my leg!"

"It sure didn't look like your leg."

He stuttered, confounded by her words. "Wait, you..." He spluttered. "Y-you saw... ? But you said-"

"If it makes you feel better, Sonic. It's pretty impressive."

He shook his head, too embarrassed to give a response. Once again, the nineteen year old female had successfully left him discomposed and red faced.

After eleven years of friendship, two years of reciprocated flirtatious banter, he really should've anticipated this side of Amy before making the call.

She was still giggling away through the pad. The one incident he had accidentally fell asleep beside her upon taking her home from a mission would forever haunt him. "Are you done?" He groaned, displeased to hear her continue to laugh at his humiliation.

"I'm sorry, Big Blue."

"Please don't call me that..."

"You're right. I should wait until we're on our own again."

Sonic groaned, giving up on trying to stop her. He turned his attention back to his friends, seeing his younger brother tap his communicator, signalling the limited time they had. "It's looks like I'm on a time limit." He thought aloud.

An unappreciative sigh came from the pink hedgehog. "If only I was there with you."

"Do you want me to come pick you up?" He grinned at her.

"Don't tempt me... Although, I'm sure you'd love to see me in my new swimsuit. It's a two piece. I'll let you imagine the rest."

"Sounds like a good reason to come 'nd get you." His grin grew with his reviving confidence.

"Did you wanna sneak preview of what it looks like?" She asked suggestively.

"Heh..." He breathed out, looking back at his impatient friends staring back at him. He held up his index finger towards them, a bodily gesture to request more time. "Sure." He said with a cocky smirk plastered on his exuberant lips. "For fashion purposes."

A provocative giggle was sounded by the girl as she got up from her bed and headed over to her chest of drawers to retrieve her specified outfit.

But a flickering light coming from her garden had stopped her in her venture.

0She paused, staring dubiously towards the naked window. An uncertain blink, her eyes momentarily trailing away from the questionable light and straight back to it. That light was a peculiar thing. Rarely ever worked. The smallest of creatures could frolic through her garden and the sensor on that light would never pick it up. Even when Sonic had taken refuge in the beech tree at the end of the trail, the light failed to notify her.

So why had it flickered this time?

The natural rhythm of her heart fell out of sync, adopting a rapid beat. Her superstitious mind whirled at the endless possibilities, the most mild option being the one she desired to be true.

"Amy?" Sonic called out to the girl. "You still there?"

His unexpected voice made her jump, turning her stiffened body towards the pad on the bed. "I-I'm still here." She alerted him of her presence. Her confidence now ebbing, she spoke less audibly, feeble. "There's just... a-an animal in the garden. It startled me."

"Huh. Is it gone now?"

"Good question." She said, grabbing the pad off the bed and edging closer towards the window, cautious in her steps. She stood in the centre, peering down into the garden below. Her flowerbeds; decorated in a selection of pink, red and white tulips and yellow and red roses, stood neatly in place, swaying ever so slightly to the night's breeze.

Relief washed over her, relaxing her tense shoulders. Her imagination got the better of her. A side effect to being up at such a late hour. "Yeah. All clear now." She told her hero, smiling fondly at his image.

"Cool. So, did you still want me to come 'n' get you? That way, I can see your swimsuit in person." He displayed a smirk.

His flirting recovered her playful nature. A suggestive grin expanding from her smile. "Are you really that keen to see me?"

"Nah. I could just use the run." He teased. "Can't say you're not motivation though."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Amy sarcastically jested.

"What other girls? Are you talkin' 'bout your other personalities?" His grin widened to see her disapproving scowl aimed at him.

"You jerk."

"Aw, Ames. You know I'm kiddin'." He winked at her, earning a soft smile from his admirer. "Alright, get yourself beach ready. I'll be there in a flash."

"I love you, Sonic." She said endearingly, flashing an intentionally coy expression.

"I know." He responded offhandedly, giving the girl a brief thumbs up before looking up from the pad and focusing on his environment.

Eyes rolled in an untroubled fashion. An expected response that was paid little mind to. The bigger picture was far more beguiling than his unrequited love. He was going to run all the way from Adabat, half way across the world, to their hometown, just to pick her up and have her accompany him on the mission/getaway.

She didn't even care about the search for the chaos emerald. She could care less about their friends being on the trip with them. Sonic was coming all this way, just for her.

His opinion was no longer valid in her eyes. His dedication was entering boyfriend levels and he was none the wiser.

And she was hardly going to be the one to point that out.

Placing the pad back onto her bed, she got to work on finding her outfit to impress the blue hedgehog. She took out the new two piece from her drawer and placed it on the bed. A red, triangle cut bikini top with matching bottoms. Simple in design, and yet a statement when modelled.

It was a little out of her comfort zone; minimal fabric, too much exposure compared to her usual tastes. But it was a daring step to embracing her toned physique and to get the lusting approval of her crush.

Though it had not been completely out of her comforts. The ruffles decorating the underbust were the ideal details to revert back to her girlish tastes. Add her white, sheer cover-up, she was ready to embrace the beach.

Her outfit was placed beside the pad while she continued her search for her white, wedged heels. She zipped over to the wardrobe and scanned the various shoes collecting at the chosen shoes spotted, she reached in, hand stretched out, towards the heels.

A rustling pricked her ears.

She froze in position, abruptly becoming stunned in vigilant surveillance. Body stuck in it's bent position, her eyes darting to the left, to the same direction of the window. The rustling sourced from her garden once more. She gulped harshly, becoming overly conscious to her own disorientated breathing pattern.

Rustling presumed, her hyperactive hearing picking up on the lightest clicks of broken twigs. Every snap coming from the bushes growing in the midst of the flowers.

There was something... Someone in her garden.

Her body ached to be forcefully moved from it's solid state. Standing up straight, she turned towards the window and flicked her wrist, summoning her hammer. Both hands tightly gripped the handle; out of preparation for it's use and to reassure herself as she stepped forward. Her heedful steps pulsated against the cold, wooden floor, matching her throbbing heart.

Coming to a stop in front of the window, she peered back down into her garden. She was mindfully grateful to her dodgy outdoor light. Her garden remained lit for easy scoping. The fiendish shadows nevertheless playing with her wild thoughts.

Stepping out from the bush was her hero. With a simple smile on his face, he looked up at her, his lips growing wider at the sight of her.

She laughed breathlessly, ecstatic to see him before her. Any uncertainty was erased in an instant. He was here to save her from her own overreacting imagination.

Another light giggle came from her lips. How foolish she had been to get so worked up over nothing. She really had to stop staying up beyond midnight. It clearly had a bad effect on her mind.

"Thank goodness it's just you." She sighed with ease.

"What was that, Ames?" Sonic's voice came from her bed. Turning back to the pad, Amy grabbed the device and shrugged off her own childish paranoia.

"Nothing. I just got myself worked up over nothing, that's all." She said, looking down at his physical form in the garden. "I'll let you in." She told him, placing the pad on the window sill, hardly bothering to look at the screen. "I have to say, that's quite the record. I guess you were pretty keen to get to me after all."

He hesitated on his response, perplexed by her words. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't expect you to get here so quickly, that's all. I'm not even dressed yet... I guess I could let you watch me trying the bikini on."

Another deep blush painted his face. Their conversation being overheard by both Tails and Knuckles. Showing a brief, sheepish smile, he turned away from them and back to the screen. "Ames... I haven't left yet."

The discarded emotions of terror that had vanished with his appearance had seemingly hit her in the abdomen, forming tight knots in the pit of her stomach. In her horror, she forgot to blink, her fixated eyes staring intensely to the blue hedgehog in the middle of her garden.

She refused to believe what she had heard. Her eyes were not deceiving her. He was stood in the centre of her backyard, smiling at her. As active as her mind was, the form beneath her was too realistic to be a figment.

"That's not funny." She scolded him. "I can see you. You're literally standing in my garden."

Again, he hesitated to respond. Much like her abdomen, his intestines clenched severely, bringing a ball of bile to his throat. "Ames... I swear to you, I haven't left Adabat yet. I was telling the guys I was gonna run back and get you. Check your screen. I'm still here!"

Reluctantly, she looked away from the blue boy in her garden and focused on the screen. As he had told her, his face was still on the screen, looking disturbed and flummoxed by her claims.

Her breath snagged in the back of her throat, being forced to be gulped down rather than expelled. "Sonic..." She uttered. "If you're still there... Then who's in my garden?"

The terror in her voice channeled through the screen and into the heart of the hero. A shuddered breath exhaled a minor amount of anxiety. He needed to get to her. "Amy. You gotta get outta there, now! Hide if you have to, just hang on! I'm coming."

Her body once again froze on the spot, her eyes refusing to look up from the screen. From the corner of her eye, she could see the tint of blue still standing, dormant and watching. "I don't wanna look..." She said, fear stricken.

"Don't make eye contact, Ames. Either hide or get out. I'll be there in ten." Without so much as a goodbye, Sonic dashed off of the beach and onto the water, small grains of sand dispersed into the air on his exit.

"Please don't come off the call, Sonic. Please..." She pleaded, her eyes burning moreso to hold back her tears.

"I'm gonna call your communicator, alright?" He tried to assure her.

"Sonic-"

"Don't panic. I'm coming." He said before ending the call.

"No!" She cried, squeezing her eyes shut to hide the truth happening around her.

Letting out a heavy breath, her eyes kept their unopened condition. With eyesight a subtracted sense, her hearing enhanced further.

Silence.

The mild breeze was the only sound she detected. Faint and harmless. The previously alarming sounds were no longer in range.

Was he gone?

Her head turned agonisingly slow towards the window once more, her eyes taking more encouragement to reveal themselves again. The silence persisted, gradually giving her a false sense of security. Enough to scrupulously open her eyes again.

Jade eyes met the emerald hue. Their familiarity almost catching her off guard.

However, it wasn't until his idle smile began to widen to a more sinister grin that she knew she was no longer safe. His lips broadened, corners reaching unnatural angles. His pearl white teeth, a once appealing feature, shined malicious intent, sending chills down her spine.

The light highlighted his beady eyes. They possessed an icy gleam; malignant in their bone chilling effect, and yet upholding a pernicious lust for detriment.

Far from the comforting warmth Sonic's eyes reflected.

Amy inhaled through her gritted teeth, her own eyes transfixed on the maleficent being. She ignored the urge to turn away, for the fear of losing his position churned her internal organs even more. The freakish grin regrettably ingrained into her mind from intensely staring. A sacrifice she would take to ensure he would not vanish.

A heavy foot leisurely stepped in front of the other.

Pause.

His eyes ignited with a sardonic blaze, a blood lust activating within. Those carnivorous, leering pair of emeralds never left her. A staring match ensued. Neither backing down.

Another step was taken by the man. Just as casually slow as the last. He was teasing her, engaging in some deprived game of tag, potentially hide and seek. Unfortunately for Amy, in her terror, she fell right into place.

Her body shook uncontrollably at his dawdling steps towards her house. Mind swirling at the irrational thought processing. She didn't have a plan, she could no less think of one to get out of the threat she was in. Apprehensive and restless, she gripped onto the handle of her hammer and wrung it in her hands. Until the real Sonic showed up, she was going to have to give this deviant a fight.

A change in speed ripped her away from the window. Adopting Sonic's appearance also came with his speed. She dropped to the floor, her body scampering across the ground as her legs softened to a jelly-like substance. Hopelessly scuttling back against the wall, she stayed alert for any sounds of intrusion.

Quiet.

Too quiet? She believed it was. The initial peaceful solitude now held an eery undertone.

She had no inclination to his whereabouts.

Nevertheless, she took the moment of silence to ease her palpating heart. The solitude served the purpose of allowing her to hear just how anxious she truly was. The thumping pounded against her chest like a wild animal thrashing against a cage. She was uncertain just how long she could withstand the throbs.

As she gradually calmed herself, her legs began to regulate normal function. She slowly rose to her feet, both legs quaking at stance. Her eyes reverted back to the window. Dread consumed her. A part of her hoped to see him where he previously stood, so she'd know of his whereabouts. But if he was gone, was he truly gone for good?

Taking thoughtful strides towards the window, she prepared herself for any potential threats.

**Beep, beep. Beep, beep.**

The girl instinctively shrieked, her body jumping and spinning towards the sound. No other lifeforms were present in the room, offering minor reassurance. Chest heaving, she remained silent and tracked the root to the sound.

Her communicator. Sonic's name appearing on the screen.

Overjoyed, she quickly placed the communicator on her wrist and answered the call. "Sonic?" She whispered, her anxiety making her mistrustful of his authenticity.

"Ames. Are you alright?" His voice provided the assurance she needed.

"Oh god. Oh my god, Sonic. You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice." She choked on her words, holding her chest at her solace.

"What happened? Are you safe?"

She looked over her shoulder and then surveyed the rest of the room. "That thing, he... I looked at him. I-I know I said I wouldn't but... His face." Her breath quivered as the emotions seeped into her voice. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, falling down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, Sonic. It was awful!" She sobbed, running her hand over her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Amy. I'm almost there, about eight minutes away, tops. Don't worry... Do you know where he is now? Are you safe?"

Again, she looked around her bedroom, listening closely. "... I-I don't. I don't know where he is..." She blinked to keep the tears from compromising her vision. "I haven't left my room. I got so scared, I couldn't move."

"Just get out of there now, Amy. I know you can handle yourself, don't let your fear stop you from fightin' back."

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said, taking mindful breaths to compose herself. His words were just what she needed for consolation. "I won't back down."

"That's it." He said enthusiastically. "Now, get moving-"

Her attention was taken by the clamorous thump against her window. Paralysis took over, leaving her unable to turn around. Her heart picked up it's pace, empowered by adrenaline.

It was him. Of course it was him.

"He's here. He's at my window, I know it." She cried, hush toned though frantically driven.

"Don't make eye contact. He clearly wants to scare you. Don't let him get that chance."

She knew he was right. Of course, had he been in this situation, his own advice would convey into action. But this intrusion was very much happening to her. She was distressed.

"But I'm so scared." She whimpered, her tears finding their way down her cheeks once more. "Please hurry, Sonic."

"I'm almost there, Ames. Just hold on."

_Hurr... Hurr... Hurrrr..._

Tap... Tap... Tap...

_Hurrrr..._

Every nerve in her body was singed by electric pulses, the energy from the bolts bringing goose bumps to her skin, hair to stand on end. Loud, heavy breath was condensing against the glass behind her. His slothful finger lightly tapping for her attention. She could almost envision that smile; that crooked, wicked smile beaming its way into her room.

She shuddered violently, her body in dispute. She knew not to give in to her paranoia, but every tap against the window signalled for her, filled her mind with imaginative command.

And before she could think to tell herself otherwise, she nervously turned towards the window.

The same crooked smile stared back at her, managing to be more unhinged than it had displayed before. Those pearly white teeth had altered. They were sharp. Blade inspired edges to delve into layers of flesh if desired.

" **HEY**!" A guttural voice came from the blue lookalike, maliciously enthused. Deranged in his excitement. He breathed more rapidly against the glass, his hands moving across the thin barrier as though eager to infiltrate.

"AAAAAAAH!" Her fear vocalised, blaring through the room. She leapt back, hitting her back into her bedroom door. A wave of dizziness blanketed her eyes from her overactive heart.

There was no way to fathom just what she was dealing with. This wasn't just some lunatic. His image had changed with no sign of injury to make it so. This intruder had powers. One which she couldn't anticipate.

The blurry outline of the man had disappeared, leaving her to speculate all over again. Gasping to the discovery, she kept her hammer close, moving one hand onto the doorknob and twisting it ever so daintily.

A snap.

Then came the darkness. The pitch black, gut-wrenching darkness that allowed her spiralling mind to play against her.

"Sonic." Amy hysterically cried. "Sonic. He's cut the fuse. The lights are out."

"Shit." She heard her beloved curse. This time, he was unable to hide his own anxious mind. "Ames, run. Get the fuck out of that house."

A sharp turn of the handle and a harsh swing to the door, and she fled. Fleetingly galloping down the steps, she ran to the front door and tapped around the door for the latch. Success, she unlocked the upper lock and pulled on the door handle.

... Nothing.

"What?" She muttered, panicking profusely. She jiggled the door handle with all her might, too alarmed to contemplate the reason for the jammed escape. A few more jiggles to the door, she suddenly remembered the bitter truth.

The door required a key to the main lock. That key was currently residing in the top cupboard to her living room sideboard.

"Fuck." She breathed out. She didn't have the time to go exploring through the dark to get the key. She would have to think desperately.

Lifting her hammer, she prepared herself for a mighty blow to the main entrance.

But came to another abrupt halt to the scattering sounds of broken glass against tiled flooring.

He was now in her house.

She immediately got to work on breaking the door, her hammer slamming against the wooden barricade. The tension in her muscles had weakened her blows, proceeding in more frequent, less powerful attacks.

"Come on!" She pleaded with her own body, relentlessly wielding her weapon into the door.

"Amy?"

Her ears spiked, doubtful of what she had heard. That couldn't be right. He had to be playing more tricks.

There was no possible way she could be hearing her own voice from behind her.

She turned harrowingly slow towards the creature, her breath catching at the unfathomable appearance.

Ragged fabric of her nightdress only just covered her dignity. The tattered material exposed the shades of black and blue marking her body. A few cuts with dried blood matting her once well kept fur. One black eye and busted lip to the right side of her face left the shifter's words rather incoherent.

"I tried to stop him... I tried to fight back..." It spoke with muffled difficulty. A bruised arm tapped against the left side of its head, anguished by the unseen ordeal. "He got into my head... He's always in my head."

"Wha-" She gasped, backing up against the scraggy front door.

"Don't let him get you!" Her double begged her. "Run! GET OUT OF HERE AND-" Her doppelganger was cut off from her sentence as it's form began to shift before her.

The crackling bones in the arms disjointed and extended, stretching out onto the floor. The tears of the muscles squelched and clicked from the mass of growth in such neck breaking time. They tore through the remaining fabric of her nightdress from the forced mutation. Talon sharp claws elongated from the short nails her form once possessed, scraping against her floor and curling the wooden panels.

The back hunched to unnatural heights, standing tall above the stretching neck. Head hanging over the disproportionate, lanky torso. All held up by the cadaverous legs, too withered to withstand the towering figure.

Fur once a colour match to her own, now thinned and dry against wrinkling, flabby skin. Her trademark bangs still remaining on her head fell over the blackened eyes. These changes were not as effective as the face of her enemy. As the muzzle broadened, as did the lips of the creature.

Rushing forward, it leaned in front of her face and beared that depraved smile. " **RUN!** " It yelled in the same gruff voice spoken previously, belting out an eccentric cackle.

"AAH!" She yelped, dashing beneath the creatures arching legs and into the kitchen.

Smirking, the creature sped across the walls on all fours, slivering from the living room, into the kitchen. From the door frame, it witnessed her heading for the back door.

"Oh no you don't!" It sneered, grabbing the girl by her waist and yanking her back harshly. Constricted in the shifter's large hand, it squeezed the girl's midsection, it's smile growing to sounds of the snap coming from her rib.

"AAAAARRRGH!" She howled. The power of his grip had crunched her bones encircling her organs. She commanded her body to scream her agony, but the air was ripped from her chest.

She was brought forward, only to be shot backwards, through the kitchen wall. Her body pummeled through the thick wall, flying across the living room and into her sofa. The impact of her body against the furniture turned it over.

"A-Am-Yyyyy?!" Sonic's distorted voice channelled out of the communicator. Their connection tampered by the signal and damage of the device.

Staggering to her feet, Amy gripped onto her ribs and looked up at the smiling creature watching her from the hole in the wall. Seeing their fight was not over, it snickered delightfully.

Shaking uncontrollably, she allowed the adrenaline in her bloodstream to take over, empowering her enough to fight. "Your main source of power is knowing your victims will be in fear of you." She stated, taking a step back to grab the handle of her hammer. "What you forget is, to fear is what keep us Mobians alive. It allows us to choose whether to fight or flight... Guess which one I choose?"

The smile that had scorched her memory had faded from the creatures lips.

Bringing her hammer over her shoulder, she braced herself for battle. "Fight me, you creep!"

With an aggravated battle cry, the creature slivered through the wall and propelled itself towards her by its mighty talons. They stretched out in her direction, ready to rip her apart, limb from limb.

But she had anticipated the pounce, watching it's every move from the moment it had pounced. Timed execution, she swung her hammer into the shifter's lengthy neck, knocking it to the ground. It quickly shot up from the ground and jumped onto the ceiling, screaming at her from above. It rushed behind her at high speed and knocked her to the ground.

Towering over her back, it stretched its mouth wide, exposing the orchestra of spearing teeth. They came down on her, ready to bear all it's canines into her flesh.

The repugnant stench of its breath alarted her of its intentions. Spinning around briskly, she grabbed it's jaw, keeping the lower set of fangs away from her. Every ounce of energy deterred the monster away from her, her elbows quaking from the immense struggle. Grunting with strain, she felt her muscles collapsing under the strength of the abomination, seeing it slowly edge closer.

Her legs shot towards her chest area and straight up into the jaw of the shifter, it's sharp teeth shooting straight into the upper tier, the colliding teeth penetrated through the gums and skin, the blood from within subsequently coughed out violently onto her chest.

"MMMPH!" The creature hollered, lowering it's guard from the pain.

This opportunity was taken advantage of by the pink hedgehog. Shoving the monster to the side, the girl limped towards her hammer and taking it in hand.

"NAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

Rising onto its brittle legs, the shifter wailed it's frustration before turning to the girl. Shrieking loudly, the girl staggered up the stairs, hearing the scampering creature scale her walls and floors after her.

In her haste, she stumbled in the darkness, at the top of the stairs. She dropped onto the landing, frantically turning towards the shifter.

"Hahahaha!" The monster cackled, blood hungry. Hiding the top of its head beneath the top step, it hurled itself towards her, it's crooked smile ripping open at the corners to devour.

Both hands gripped the end of her hammer tightly as all her strength was thrown into her throw. From above her head, she threw her weapon at the creature, knocking it directly in the centre of its head. It was sent straight back down the steps, thumping into the banister and breaking the spindles.

Breathing heavily, the adrenaline slowly began to leave her, reminding her of the agonising pain that were her broken ribs. Wincing, she was careful not to breathe too deeply, for the pain was enough to cause her to pass out.

Pulling herself gingerly across the landing, she took refuge in her bedroom, climbing carefully into her wardrobe and remaining silent to avoid detection.

The house fell back into an eery silence. The ideal sleeping conditions of no light and sound being a torturous addition to the nightmare she was living. It was too naive to assume she had killed the shifter. But with it's silence, what evidence stated it wasn't at least out for the count?

Oh if only Sonic were there.

Sonic! He was still on the communicator!

Or so she believed. The cracked screen displayed his name in the centre, but he was not to be heard.

"Sonic?" She whispered, anxious for his response. "Sonic... ?" Her head fell back against the back of the wardrobe, her eyes squeezed shut in her despair. "Please answer me, Sonic. Please..." She silently cried, her weeps replicating the sound of gasps.

"A- Am- Yyyyy."

Her tearful eyes darted back to her communicator, astounded yet relieved to hear her hero's voice. "Sonic. I'm here! Can you hear me?!" She asked desperately.

The lag on the signal shortly faded, giving a more clear transmission. The volume was compromised, though not greatly insufficient. "Ames. I'm so glad to hear you're alright! The signal got lost in the middle of the ocean."

"Sonic." She cried, lowering her head in her turmoil.

"I'm right 'round the corner. Don't worry. Did you get away?"

Though he could not see, she shook her head dejectedly slow. "I did what you said. I tried to run but it got me... I managed to fight it but..." Looking down at her ribs, she lightly brushed over the area, feeling the drying blood against her nightdress. "It hurt me. I think... I think my ribs are broken."

His reaction was delayed. Once hearing his reply, she heard his sorrow. "I'm coming to get ya. What room you in?"

"My bedroom."

"Okay."

Letting out a sigh, Amy placed her head against the wardrobe. "I love you." She smiled, content to finally be safe.

From the landing, she heard the calling of the blue hedgehog. Her salvation granted. Overjoyed, she was ignorant to the pain of her ribs and stumbled out of the wardrobe, onto the floor. Grimacing at the breathtaking excruciation, she became more conscious to her injury.

Gradually getting up from the ground, she held herself as she walked out of her bedroom. Her eyes instantly fell on the waiting hedgehog.

"Sonic!" She cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck, her mind wondering away from the pain once again. "Oh, Sonic."

"Ssh. Hey, it's alright. I'm here now." He soothed her, running his hands through her hair.

"And I'm so glad you are. I just wanna get outta here."

"I know. It's all over." He assured her, bringing his hand to rest against her cheek. "You don't have to worry anymore." He said before bringing his lips to gently press against her own.

His contact stunned her. Unexpected and spontaneous. Even for him. She had always envisioned this moment. Romantic enrapt, the envision of fireworks lighting the sky behind them, their colours dispersing joy and magic.

And this was far from magic.

It was just... Sickening.

The kiss was deprived of emotion, from both him and her. His lips were chapped, rough textured. Far beyond what she ever imagined for him.

His lips were salty, sharp tasting. The taste of salt equal to the taste of copper.

Copper. Found in blood.

She pulled away from the blue hedgehog, stepping back with an overly beating heart. Blood from the mouth, just like the shifter had.

"No... No!" She gasped.

With a smirk, her beloved shifted into a form she had not yet known. Blue fur became sleek, colouring to dark shades of purple and grey, long tentacles spawning from the head. Tanned skin lightened to a fair grey with a tint of purple hues. The muzzle stretched to resemble a beak, wrinkling around his lips. The sclera of his eyes dyed to ebony, pupils brightening to white.

Aghast, she staggered back. "Who are you?"

A grin, not as deranged as his previous forms, held even more malice than she had witnessed. He leaned forward, earning a timid whimper from his prey. "The name's Mimick, and I'm your worse nightmare." He sneered. "I win."

The tentacles around his head darted towards her, their suction cups wrapping around her limbs tightly. Bounded, she fell to the ground, her body unwillingly succumbing to defeat as he dragged her away.

"No, no! Let me go! Sonic! SONIC!"

From outside her home, the sounds of blood curdling screams reached the ears of the hero. Motionless by horror, the hero looked up at the dusk blanketed home, the horrific screams continuing to pierce his aching heart.

" **AAAAAMMYYYYYY!** "


End file.
